Great Minds Think Alike
by 23blenders
Summary: Pit and Palutena take a moment to banter in front of the Mirror of Truth, and instead of creating the Dark Pit that we all know and love, it creates an identical clone of Pit. Pit knows exactly what to do with another Pit hanging around. ...for god's sake, get your minds out of the gutter. Geez.


**I'm still having a really hard time writing the next chapter for Twin Angels. Sorry 'bout that. I did make this unpolished what-if oneshot.**

* * *

"Ok, ok. I'll give you what you came for." Pandora sighed, moving aside to reveal Pit's target. "Here it is, the Mirror of Truth!"

"Pit! You have to destroy that mirror!" Palutena exclaimed.

-silence-

"Pit?"

Pit was examining himself in the mirror.

"Don't I look particularly handsome today? I think it's all that floor ice cream I eat. It really-"

"Pit!" Palutena cut in, "You can admire your reflection later! Right now you need to-"

Both goddess and angel were startled by a flash from the mirror.

"What's happening, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked, somewhat nervous because Pandora was now laughing maniacally. Before Palutena could answer, another voice sounded from the mirror.

"Lady Palutena, I don't know what's going on, but there's another me over there!"

Pit's jaw dropped.

"Lady Palutena! The mirror just talked! And it had my voice!"

The mirror spoke again.

"Wait a second, how did I get over here anyway? I was just standing over there, then there was a flash and now I'm over here."

With that, the Pit in the mirror, identical in every way to the first, stepped forward and out of the glass as if it wasn't even there. There was a pause, during which Pandora stopped laughing.

"This isn't what I wanted!" she exclaimed, floating out to examine the mirrored Pit. "You were supposed to look more evil."

"Ok, Pit, can you please destroy that mirror now?" Palutena quickly reminded.

"Yes, Lady Palutena!" both angels shouted and the reflected Pit turned and smashed the mirror before Pandora could stop him. She growled bit.

"You! You're my servant now! Go defeat him!" she demanded.

The angel clone raised his eyebrows.

"Um, no? Why would I be your servant? Wasn't I clear when I walked in the room that I am the servant of- wait a minute, I'll just do it again."

Before anyone had the opportunity to react, the Pit reflection performed the routine that the original had done just a few minutes before, hair flip and all.

Enthusiastic clapping sounded at the end, from the first Pit.

"That was amazing! I mean, I know it must have looked awesome earlier when I did that, but now that I've actually seen it for myself, I realize that I underestimated the power and majesty of my pre boss battle rallying cry. I should really come up with a few new ones! Wouldn't that be great, Lady Palutena?"

"Um…"

"Ugh, please don't-" Pandora began.

"Psst. He worked really hard on that, could you be nice to him?" Palutena telepathically whispered to her. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I suppose. That was…interesting, Pit."

"Thank you!" he beamed happily.

"And I can help you write more battle cries!" chimed in the Pit clone, just as enthusiastic about the idea as the original.

"Yeah! Two Pits could definitely come up with some awesome ones!"

"Aren't you forgetting something, Pit? And, um, Pit-two?" Palutena reminded.

"Oh yeah, we were in the middle of a fight!"

Pandora began attacking again.

"What happened? The Mirror of Truth was supposed to create an angel that would serve the Underworld!"

"Pandora, what made you think that a complete clone of Pit, especially with his memories, would serve you? You just essentially doubled the useful members of my army!"

"Well, look on the bright side. I get to crush you twice now, Pit. Oof!" One of the Pits had hit her with a charged shot from his bow.

"I don't know, Pandora." Palutena taunted. "From here, it looks like you're just getting beaten twice as badly."

"Yeah! You didn't have a chance against even one of me, let alone two!" Pit (whichever one it was) shouted. The other delivered a final blow to the goddess of Calamity and she vanished with a scream and an explosion. All that was left was some purple smoke.

After a few seconds, the angels approached one another hesitantly.

"You look just like me!" the original said.

"I'm confused." confessed the reflection.

"Ok, I'll pull you both out in a second. I just need to destroy Pandora's powers so Medusa can't reclaim them."

The purple smoke vanished in a flash of light, then the familiar beam of light surrounded the two heroes. A few seconds later, both angels stood in front of their goddess.

There were several moments of silence as she stared at the pair.

"…so which one of you came out of the mirror?" she finally asked. After some thought, the one on her left raised his hand.

"What do you remember?" she asked him. He shrugged.

"I was standing in front of the mirror, when it flashed. Then I was standing on the other side of the room looking at him." he said, pointing at the other Pit."

"Hm… what did we have for dinner last night?" she asked.

"Huh? Why?"

"Just answer the question, Pit."

"We had pizza! Don't you remember?"

"So, you have Pit's memories?"

"But Lady Palutena, I _am_ Pit!" he cried out, his face showing distress as he realized that his beloved goddess was treating him as if he was a stranger.

Clone or not, Palutena couldn't bear to see Pit upset like that. And this also cemented her decision to keep the angel here, because whether or not he was the Pit she had raised, he certainly believed he was and Pit would be heartbroken if she rejected him.

She smiled and put her hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Alright, alright. You are Pit. But, you need a nickname. Hm…" she thought for a few moments. "Well, we have a Pit and a Pit-two. How about we call you Pittoo?"

"…

…

…

That's…really...

AWESOME! You're so clever, Lady Palutena! Pittoo is a great name!"

The clone beamed at her.

"Ok, both of you run along now. You need to go heal up from that fight."

Pit and Pittoo cheered in excitement about the hot spring and ran off.

The goddess of Light instantly went to her room to go take a nap. Maybe things would make sense after that.

* * *

The identical angels arrived at the hot spring, but immediately ran into a problem.

"I'm not getting naked in front of you." Pittoo said plainly, pointing at his twin.

"Good point. Neither am I, I don't care if we're the same person. Um…"

"One of us could go sit outside and we could take turns?" the clone suggested.

"Good plan. I'll go outside first then." Pit agreed.

They got through their baths without incident, and returned to their room. Pit instantly flopped down on the bed.

"Hey, I want to sit on the bed."

"But it's my bed!" Pit protested.

"It's mine too!"

"No, because I'm the original. So it's mine!"

Pittoo stepped back and looked to the side while rubbing his elbow.

"Oh… I guess you're right." he said quietly. Pit instantly regretted what he said.

"I'm sorry, Pittoo. I shouldn't have said that. You can sit down here with me!" he patted the bed next to him.

"Really? You don't mind?"

"Of course not. You're also Pit, remember? It's your bed as much as mine."

Pittoo smiled, and sat down next to Pit.

"Do you mind having me around?" he asked his original after a few seconds.

"It's kind of weird. Kind of _really_ weird."

"Same here. I know I'm the copy, but I don't feel any different. I remember having pizza last night with Lady Palutena…"

"And so do I. The only real difference between you and me is when the mirror flashed, you were on the other side of it."

"Yeah…and from now on there will be two of us and we'll have different memories after this."

"Well, two of me can only be a good thing." Pit stated, matter of factly.

"Yeah, think of all the things we could do! Like…do you think Lady Palutena has told the centurions yet?" Pittoo was grinning mischievously. Pit's face formed an identical grin.

"I don't know, but if you're thinking what I'm thinking, we could have a bit of fun."

The twins quickly laid out an evil plan then left the room one at a time to put it into action. Pit was first, and entered the training grounds.

"Afternoon, men!" he said cheerfully, waving. They waved back and he walked on through. When he was out of sight, he heard Pittoo come out a door on the other side of the room he had just walked out of and start talking. In the meantime, Pit went to a different door and waited.

"Geez, I've managed to walk all the way around here and you've hardly moved at all. Are you guys just being lazy?"

He smirked as he imagined the centurions' confusion, as he'd literally just left the room before Pittoo walked in. Pit waited a few seconds for Pittoo to leave, then walked through the door he was at.

"Seriously guys. Do you really just stand around doing nothing when I'm gone? Maybe I need to train you more…"

Pit fought to keep his face straight as the centurions stared open-mouthed at him.

"But…but Captain! You were just over there!" one finally exclaimed. The rest murmured in agreement.

"I was, a minute ago. What, do you think I have superpowers? You and your imaginations…"

With that, Pit shook his head distainfully and left through the door he entered through. While the centurions stared out after him, Pittoo walked in behind them.

"Ok, I'm beginning to think someone's messing with you." he stated plainly. They all yelped and turned around to face him. "Have you really been standing there this whole time staring after me?"

"YOU LEFT THROUGH THAT DOOR JUST TWO SECONDS AGO!"

"Ok, someone is definitely messing with you. *snicker* I know I'm awesome, but even I can't get from that door to this one in just two seconds."

The group of centurions began babbling amongst themselves. Pittoo kept his face sober.

"It's like there's two Captain Pits…"

Aaaand his self control was lost. So was Pit's. They looked warily at Pittoo when he started laughing, then it registered that an identical laughter was emanating from the other side of the door. Several centurions wrenched the door open and dragged Pit through it. He approached Pittoo and held up his hand for a high five, and the clone obliged.

"That was awesome!"

"I know, right? They were so confused!"

"We're still confused!" one of the centurions shouted.

Pit took a few moments to get control of his laughter. He explained the situation to his confused minions, although they were unsure since Palutena wasn't there backing them up. They didn't know what to do besides let it be, for now though. After that, they returned to their room to come up with more fun things to do.

* * *

Palutena arose from her nap later in the day, and decided to go see how the Pits were doing. Also, she needed the visual reminder that that morning had happened, and there were indeed two of her angel now.

She went to the hot spring, but they'd been finished with that for long time. So she decided to check Pit's room next. As Palutena approached the building, she saw something unusual. Pit (well, one of them) was standing outside at his bedroom window, staring intently through it and making odd movements. While she watched, he gave out a triumphant laugh and pointed through the window.

"Ha! You messed up, it's your turn now!"

He looked like he was listening to something, then he went back to making odd motions. At one point, he turned around and when he faced the window again his face became dismayed.

"Aw, come on now. I couldn't see because you made me turn around!"

The goddess thought she heard a faint voice say 'Not my problem!'

"Oh, I'll make it your problem…"

She decided to step in.

"Pit, what are you up to? Or, are you Pittoo?"

"No, I'm Pit. We're playing mirrors!"

She approached the window and saw Pittoo inside. When he saw her, he waved enthusiastically at her.

"You're playing _what_?"

"Mirrors! Watch, I'm going to be the real Pit. We're taking turns."

Pit started moving again, and Pittoo did his best to mirror the movements.

"Ah, so the window is the mirror and he's trying to actually be a mirror image?"

"Yep, and if he messes up he gets to be the real Pit until I mess up."

"I see. So you two are getting along then?"

"Oh yeah. He's almost as cool as I am!" Pittoo shouted through the glass.

"Hey!" Pit shouted back, then he made stabbing motions at Pittoo, which the second angel mirrored while laughing.

"I see." she said again.

"Hey, Lady Palutena. Can we go get a snack?" Pittoo asked from inside. Pit nodded his head vigorously.

"Of course you can. Have you spoken to the centurions yet?"

Both twins sniggered.

"Yeah. Sort of. But I think you need to talk to them. They're kind of confused."

"Good point. I'll go do that, and you two go do…whatever it is you're going to do."

Both angels cheered and Pit started heading to the kitchen. She presumed Pittoo had left their room as well, so she went to talk to the centurions, since she didn't want them to think that Pittoo was an imposter. After that, she went to the kitchen to talk to the boys some more. She was still kind of weirded out by the extra angel, and decided to just get used to it quickly. When she arrived, however, she was greeted with a very messy pair of angels.

Both were giggling and had spoons loaded with various foods, ready to catapult them at each other. Although they were a mess, the sight was endearing and she smiled to herself before addressing them.

"Ahem."

The twins froze and turned to her. There was a beat of silence.

"He started it!"

"What?! You called me stupid!"

"Doesn't matter, you started throwing food first!"

They trailed off when Palutena started laughing. Pit and Pittoo exchanged confused looks then waited for their goddess to calm down.

"You're not in trouble, you just have to clean this up." she eventually said. "Did you actually eat any of the food?"

"…Some. We really aren't in trouble?" Pittoo asked.

"No. Not this time. Just try not to start food fights in the future."

Palutena stayed with the pair to make sure they didn't get off track, then the three went to the Pit room at the boys' suggestion to fix the room to accommodate two.

"Well, I can put another bed in here. Bunk bed or normal?"

"BUNK BED!" they both shouted, jumping up in excitement.

"I get to sleep on the top bunk!" shouted Pittoo.

"What? No, I call dibs!"

"Why don't you both switch off?" the goddess suggested. "You could alternate nights or weeks with each other."

Both angels considered this advice and decided that it was a good plan.

"Rock paper scissors for who goes first?" suggested Pit. The other angel nodded.

"Best two out of three?"

With that, a quick but intense match of rock paper scissors was played, Pittoo emerging the victor.

"Alright you'll need your own set of clothes, Pittoo. And, I'm going to change a couple things about both your clothes so I can tell you apart."

Up until now, Palutena had simply been carefully keeping track of who was where. She tapped Pit on the shoulder, and his red shoulder clasp turned purple, along with the trim on his tunic. She did the same to Pittoo, and the same parts of his outfit turned blue.

Late that night, Palutena was walking through corridors, talking to centurions about their patrols, when she heard a crash followed by laughter. She followed the sound to the kitchen, where she found her angels once again covered with food and laughing.

The goddess facepalmed.

This was going to be a long forever with two Pits to look after…

Aw, who is she kidding? Palutena may be facepalming, but if you look closely she has a small smile on her face. She's going to love every moment of this.

* * *

**I think my favorite part of this is when the Pits are enthusiastically discussing battle cries. Anyway, in order to motivate myself to keep working on my main fic I've decided to put up a word counter on my profile. So if I don't write, you'll all know about it and I'll feel your silent judgment.**

**I think someone should take this idea and run with it. I'd do it, but I've got other ideas that I have yet to convince myself to get started on. But it would be interesting to see how Uprising might have turned out if Pit's copy had been complete. Like, I think the Chaos Kin incident might have been nipped in the bud, because while Palutena is attacking one Pit the other could fight off the Chaos Kin. And probably a proper clone wouldn't be connected to the original like Dark Pit is.  
**

**Oh, and I did consider giving this Pit clone a different name to distinguish him, but I thought it would be funnier to have him wildly enthusiastic about Pittoo.**


End file.
